


Pans

by postjentacular



Series: Kinkuary 2021 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postjentacular/pseuds/postjentacular
Summary: You know Pansy Parkinson.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Kinkuary 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140899
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	Pans

**Author's Note:**

> [HP Kinkuary](https://hpkinkuary.tumblr.com/) 2021 Day 10: Crossdressing
> 
> Unbetaed

You know Pansy Eudora Parkinson: Slytherin, vicious, Better Than You. Vintage Chanel LBD, brand new Louboutin heels, diamond cushion cut studs worth more than your life savings. French 75s, making men cry and “no, excuse you.” She will cut a bitch – words or nails, whichever the situation may call for. 

Daphne knows Pans: Soft, infatuated, panting: Daph, Daph, Daph. Boxers, barefoot, baggy t-shirt and no bra. Milky sweet tea, dark chocolate hobnobs, and a seven inch purple strap on (if you ask nicely). Turns to jelly when you kiss her neck; howls like a banshee when you make her come.


End file.
